Luke Skywalker's green lightsaber
Luke Skywalker's green lightsaber, also known as Luke Skywalker's lightsaber or Luke Skywalker's second lightsaber'was a Jedi lightsaber constructed by Jedi Knight Luke Skywalkerduring the Galactic Civil War. It was notably wielded during the pivotal Battle of Endor. The green-bladed weapon was powered by a kyber crystal blade stabilizing ring surrounding the blade emitter. Skywalker constructed this lightsaber shortly after he lost his father's lightsaber and his hand in the duel on Cloud City. History During the Galactic Civil War, Luke Skywalker sought to construct a new weapon after he lost his first lightsaber in a duel on Bespin against Darth Vader, his father. Although his mentors, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda, had told him only a little of the way a Jedi had to use the Force to build a lightsaber, Skywalker reached out with his mind and found the right pieces some easily purchased, some much harder to acquire during the time that followed the Battle of Hoth and his duel. Finally, during his return to his homeworld, Tatooine, to rescue his friend Han Solo from Jabba Desilijic Tiure, he was guided by the Force to Kenobi's hut. There, he found a few things Kenobi had left behind that were useful to him, including the missing parts he needed for his lightsaber's construction. After leaving Kenobi's hut, he knew he had at last collected everything he needed, and while his friends prepared for the upcoming rescue, Skywalker retreated into the solitude of a desert cave and puzzled over the pieces. He made use of the Force to put it all together and bring the crystal inside to life. When he was finished, he felt it truly was his lightsaber, almost an extension of himself. Usage Rescue of Han Solo Skywalker fights Jabba the Hutt's henchmen with his new lightsaber. Skywalker hid his lightsaber inside R2-D2's dome for the mission to rescue Captain Solo from Jabba the Hutt's palace. When he was about to be executed in the Great Pit of Carkoon, he gave the signal to R2-D2 and the astromech droid returned the lightsaber to Skywalker. He then used it to cut Boba Fett's whipcord and EE-3 carbine rifle in half. He also deflected blasterfire from Jabba's guards on the ''Khetanna, and killed some of them,1including Klaatu.7 Battle of Endor :"Ah, yes, a Jedi's weapon. Much like your father's." :―Darth Sidious While on Endor, Skywalker used the weapon to protect himself from oncoming blaster fire from an Imperial scout trooper's 74-Z speeder bike. As the scout neared, Skywalker sliced the front stabilizers7 off, causing it and the driver to spin out of control and collide into a tree, killing the trooperand destroying the speeder bike.1 That same night, he turned himself in to the Endor Imperial garrison at their base and the lightsaber was confiscated by the Imperial officer, Commander Igar. The weapon was then given to his father, Darth Vader.1 As he examined the ignited weapon,7 Vader remarked that Skywalker's skills were complete with the lightsaber's construction. The weapon remained in his possession until Vader delivered it to his master, Emperor Palpatine, in the second Death Star's Throne Room.1 Luke uses the lightsaber to duel Vader on the second Death Star. During the losing battle that the Alliance Fleet fought against the Imperial Navy, Palpatine tempted Skywalker to take his lightsaber and strike him down with it, so that he could give in to his anger and fall to the dark side. Eventually, in a moment of weakness, Skywalker took the weapon and attacked the Emperor, only for Vader to stop his strike and duel him.1After almost killing his father, Skywalker realized what he was becoming,7 and he defiantly threw his lightsaber away and declared himself to be a Jedi. Following the Emperor's death at the hands of his father, Skywalker recovered his lightsaber.1 Stopping a Gorax :"Even better than a spear." :―Leia Organa on Skywalker's lightsaber Sometime following the Battle of Endor, Skywalker and Organa helped the Ewoks Kneesaa and Wicket W. Warrick reset their traps to stop a Gorax. Skywalker used his lightsaber to slice through a log that the Gorax had thrown at him before Skywalker threw his lightsaber to Organa to use to cut a log. Pillio :"He's got a lightsaber!" :"That Jedi kills the emperor kill him now!" :― Stormtroopers on Pillio Skywalker used the lightsaber sometime after the Battle of Endor time when investigating the planet Pillio. he used the lightsaber to kills many stormtroopers and then help the Inferno Squad member Del Meeko in defeating native insects as they fought their way to the Emperor's Observatory. Skywalker and Meeko parted ways after Skywalker retrieved a compass. Kamino :"Skywalker. We meet again!" :― Boba Fett on Kamino To be add Vetine Luke uses the lightsaber to defend himself and Shara Bey.Three months after the Battle of Jakku, Skywalker would use the lightsaber during a mission to an Imperial research base on the planet Vetine in order to retrieve the last remaining fragment of a Force-sensitive tree. Skywalker gave his lightsaber to R2-D2 for hiding as they entered the Imperial base. Once he revealed himself as a Jedi, R2-D2 released his weapon and Skywalker used it to hold off the Imperial forces while Lieutenant Shara Beyrecovered the tree fragments. Skywalker also cut through a cannon with his blade and eliminated several attacking stormtroopers. New generation of Jedi :"...And for that briefest moment of pure instinct, I thought I could stop it. It passed like a fleeting shadow. And I was left with shame... and with consequence. And the last thing I saw were the eyes of a frightened boy whose master had failed him." :―Luke Skywalker to Rey and James on his attemplation to kill Ben Solo. Luke about to use his lightsaber to kill Ben Solo.Years later, Skywalker would begin the training of a new generation of Jedi. Fearing the growth of the dark side of the Force within his Padawanand nephew, Ben Solo, Skywalker approached him as he lay asleep in bed where, overwhelmed by the darkness he sensed from Solo, he activated his lightsaber out of pure instinct. Immediately feeling a sense of shame in considering killing his nephew even only for an instant, Luke hesitated long enough for Solo to wake up. Upon seeing his Master standing above him with his lightsaber raised, Solo used his own lightsaber to defend himself, providing the catalyst that would ultimately lead to the destruction of Skywalker's Jedi Temple and the induction of Solo, who would become known as Kylo Ren, as master of the Knights of Ren under Supreme Leader Snoke.as he see Jedi Order fall again at same Dark horse arrive and Jame asking his own father what happened Luke warning Jame about Knights of Ren and First Order then Give him an own lightsaber to continue use and james walk away to the wreaks of the burned temple and found a lightsaber then he graps and use it continuity. Skywalker was present in exile at the planet of Ahch-To, where he lived secluded in a hut without any connection to the Force to his Son. Capabilities The Lightsaber is so nomally build by Luke Skywalker but it modified by James Skywalker as the new weapon he always use this weapon . * '''Laser Plasma Blade: Like every Lightsaber when use the lightsabder as turn a switch the kyber crystal at core will forcing power openning as a blade (kyber crystal is green the blade is green too).the blade can cut everything except the vibro weapon when cut the high temperature of lightsaber can melt the iron * Weapon Summoning: * High Speed Flight: * Density Manipulation: * Energy Blast: หมวดหมู่:Weapons